Doctor's Appointment
by Apherion
Summary: There has always been something wrong with her life. She's just never let on to many people. He's always had something different in his life. It was just kept secret. SessKag Rating for future instances. R&R and I take flames
1. Physical for Sports

Title:

Doctor's Appointment

Author:

Apherion

A little A/N and grudging Disclaimer:

Hi, I know I haven't wrote too much lately-I've lain off all of my fan fictions at the moment when I got this idea.

So, I'm back! Oh, and by the way. I'm not completely sure if I have Kagome's friends' names right so, if I'm wrong, don't hesitate to ask!

I do not own Inuyasha, but I still haven't been sent a restraining order saying I can't aspire to!

Story:

Chapter 1: Physical for Sports

May 25, 2005

Day before the last day of school

"Students, as you may know. You will need a physical to play sports-Yes! Cheerleading is a sport Eri!" Kagome giggled as her friend put down her arm in a hurt way.

"But, Ms. Takahashi, why do we need them?" Eri, Yuka, Aiyumi asked together, making Kagome snicker into her hands when all of her friends asked. They shot her a, 'Don't think it's funny because your vocabulary's larger than ours' look, resulting in Kagome bursting into laughter. The whole class looked 'round to see where the noise was coming from and who was emitting it. Ms. Takahashi glared at Kagome and her friends.

"Students, settle down now. I'm well aware all of you know what physicals are, so I will not go into details. However, Misses Eri, Yuka, Aiyumi, and Kagome must find it amusing to be disrupting during fundamental negotiations, so I will see them in my office ten minutes before the bell rings."

"But we weren't!" Yuka protested. "We honestly don't know why we need them. We're in perfect health."

"I do not care if you have a phobia for doctors, you four. You will see a physician and get your physical, or you will not participate in any extra-curricular activity." Ms. Takahashi looked at her watch, "now will you four accompany me to my office. You others will go and change out of your gym clothes and back into your uniforms." Ms. Takahashi began her way to her office and Eri, Yuka, Aiyumi, and Kagome trudged after her, all gaining a detention and a warning referral.

Three months later…

Week before the first day of school

"Okay, Kagome told me she needed a physical for school…! Oh my goodness, I forgot!" Mrs. Higurashi cried aloud, knocking over a metal bowl that lay on the countertop. "Dear me!" She bent down and picked the bowl up quickly before grabbing the phonebook from another counter in the kitchen. Flipping through the book she reached for the wireless telephone and began dialing the numbers.

"Hello, thank you for calling Tokyo Family Care. How may I help you?" Said an elegant, cool, female voice.

"Hello, I'm making an appointment for my daughter, Kagome Higurashi," stated Kagome's mom with a business flare.

"It's spelled 'H-I-G-U-R-A-S-H-I' correct?"

"Yes."

"What is this appointment for?"

"A physical."

"Okay, how does today at four-thirty sound?"

"That's just fine, thank you."

"You're welcome." The line went dead on the other end and Mrs. Higurashi put the phone back in its holder.

"Kagome dear! I've just made the appointment for your physical." Mrs. Higurashi's voice floated all the way from the kitchen into Kagome's open-door bedroom. Kagome groaned. It was one week before September the first and she didn't want to even think about it.

"Okay, Mom!"

"It's toady at four-thirty!" Yet another groan, at least she could drive herself there. Kagome pushed herself off her bed and logged onto her computer. She looked on the screen and saw that Yuka was online as well.

Mesmeristicangel: Hi Yuka!

It took two minutes for a respond to come.

Entourage2: Hi Kagome!

Kagome started to type her reply, quickly, clicking the 'send' button.

Mesmeristicangel: I have to get my physical today **groan**

Again it took a couple of minutes for Yuka to reply.

Entourage2: **agrees** that has to suck big, btw I'm chatting with five other people

"Oh, so that's why…" Kagome began typing again.

Mesmeristicangel: Cool! And yes it does! I have to go though, my physical is at 4:30 PM, and I need to shower and do all that stuff

Yuka's reply was short and sweet.

Entourage2: Good luck! Don't fail!

Kagome started to laugh at the 'inside' joke that she and Yuka had had one day when both Eri and Aiyumi were out 'sick' one day last year.

Mesmeristicangel: I'll try not to. **Mesmeristicangel has logged off**

Kagome stood up and walked into her bathroom, shedding her clothes, and stepping into the shower. She turned the knobs until the water was medium-hot and she stood up to feel the droplets wash over her body. It felt so good, she didn't want to move, but she grabbed her **Matrix** shampoo and squeezed a dime-sized amount into her right palm. Rubbing both hands together she began to work the product through her silky hair. Stepping back into the continuous flow of water she washed out the soap completely. She repeated this with her conditioner and with her **Bath and Body Works Cherry Blossom** body wash, except she used it on her body instead of her hair.

Turning off the water she dried herself off with one of the many pink towels that she had in a cabinet beside her sink. She blow dried her midnight hair and put on a robe. She opened her closet full of clothes and shoes, looking for something to wear. She couldn't wear what she had on before the shower because, gross! You don't wear the same clothes after a shower! She pulled out a dark pink skirt with coral mesh above the dark pink, to go along with the skirt, she brought out a turquoise blue tank top. Sure, she was going to the clinic, but who said she couldn't turn a few heads on the way there?

After pulling on her undergarments and her outer ones she stepped back into the bathroom where she began to put on some mascara and medium-rose eye shadow. She added a little gloss to her lips, drawing them out just enough. She then grabbed her brush. She held her hair in one hand and brushed it up with the other. It was approximately five inches before it was directly at the top of her head. Taking a hair tie, she wrapped the elastic band five times over her tresses. Dividing the hairs flowing out of the ponytail, she grabbed a section in each hand pulled, tightening the elastic on her hair. She opened a drawer and pulled out a dark pink ribbon, matching her skirt. Tying the ribbon over her hair band into a bow, she winked at the mirror and walked out of the bathroom.

Amazingly she was done on time. Slipping on some pink flip-flops, she rushed out of the house, grabbing her car keys as she flew out the door. Starting up her blue convertible Corvette, she pulled out of the driveway and sped on to the doctor's clinic. Two long red lights later and a lot of flirtatious boys she was there, her hair slightly wind swept, but since it was pulled back, it didn't really show.

The automatic doors opened with the usual ruckus they made when they opened. She was reading all of the kanji fast looking for the one that said 'Appointments'. She walked up to the counter and gazed at a woman no older than twenty-six in a vaguely revealing outfit. Crimson pink eyes stared at her from under short and sleek jet-black hair. The woman looked like one of the famous models she, Eri, Yuka, and Aiyumi always admired, yearning for their bodies to look that good.

"May I help you?" She said, her voice barely high-pitched, but girly just the same. Her tone sounded exactly like she was saying, 'what are you doing here? I don't have time for people when I'm focusing on my looks.' Kagome just stood there, the woman held a nail file in her right hand, gazing at her left hand, making sure no nails had broken off in the past minute, and a blood red comb sat on top of twelve inches of folders.

"C'mon now, I don't have all day," she snapped impatiently.

"Oh, right." Kagome just remembered why she was there. "I'm here for my physical," Kagome said offhandedly.

"Last name?" She asked, trying to sound patient, but failing miserably.

"Higurashi. H-I-G-U-R-A-S-H-I," Kagome recited for her. The woman moved from the front of the counter, all the way to the computers out of Kagome's line of vision. She came back five minutes later with a clipboard to fill out.

"Your appointment was with Dr. Taisho, correct?" Kagome racked her brain.

"Yes."

"Please sit down, and fill that out." Kagome took the pen the woman waved in front of her and sat down; filling out each of the questions, pulling out the insurance card her mom had given her. When Kagome went to give the receptionist the card and the form, the lady conversed impatiently to a silver-haired man with amber eyes. Kagome tilted her head to the left; she wasn't even paying attention to what the woman was talking to him about. He looks so mysterious, she observed as her eyes began to gloss over his hair. Strange…I've never seen anyone dye his or her hair _that_ color, and why is it so long? He caught her gaze for a moment before turning back to the receptionist. She looked at the golden eyes, mesmerized by the shocking color. Are those contacts? They haven't come out with black, let alone amber!

Somehow, she was being a little _too_ obvious in checking out the silver and amber man, who had also taking up in looking at her, himself. Kagome blushed and the woman coughed annoyingly to get Kagome's attention.

"You need something?" Honestly, why even apply for the job if she's too wrapped up in herself or guys to bother with other people?

"Uh…yes, I finished filling out the form you gave-" Kagome goggled that the woman had the nerve to snatch the papers and the insurance card right from her hands. The woman picked a stick of gum from the container and popped it into her mouth.

Smacking audaciously, she reviewed the papers with the arrogance that she herself could've done a better job, but no matter. The woman went around to the back room, not emerging for minutes.

"It's all in order." She spoke, cracking the pink gum like it was going out of style.

"Yura!" A voice came from the back room, stern and annoyed.

"What now?" She asked in whiney voice. An old, but nurturing looking woman came out. The words were written on the woman's face, Kagome cringed as much on the inside as she wanted to on the outside. Kagome half expected the old woman to start boxing the receptionist's ears.

"What have I told you about chewing gum in the back room?" The old crone's fury was evident in her voice, though nothing seemed to retaliate out of the slight façade she had over her face.

"_So_? Your point? I've done it plenty of times before, Kaede." Yura said shrugging, taking the chewed pink gum out of her mouth and putting it in the trash bin. Kaede huffed and walked back to the room, while Yura shoved the **Blue Cross Blue Shield** card into Kagome's hand. "We'll call you when the doctor's ready." And with that she waved Kagome to a chair, like shooing a fly. When Kagome sat down, she could see Yura filing her nails, chewing on another piece of the **Extra** gum.

Oh boy. This will be _so_ much fun. I hate being so freaking impatient! Kagome listened to the hundreds of names called, none including the name Higurashi or Kagome or even Erika, her middle name. Sighing, Kagome slouched in her chair, longing for her name to be called. The sensitive sliding glass doors opened regularly and Kagome was silently begging for someone to turn them off because of the irritating noise they made when they opened.

"… Higurashi, Kagome…" Kagome hopped up and waited for the nurse to give her the directions to the _next_ waiting room. Goody. "Down the hall, to the right, Miss Kagome." Kagome walked slowly down the hall, just as the nurse had said. God, this is _so_ lame. Why did Mom have to screw up and wait till the last minute for this? Sitting down in a blue chair in the off-white, paint splattered waiting room; Kagome just sat there. The TV was on the news channel, talking about what the President of the United States was doing about a hurricane that happened in New Orleans, Louisiana.

"… And in other news, the rock band Эklipse has reached its third week atop the music list…" Kagome sighed; that was one of her favorite American bands, and nearly everyone loved them here in Japan. They were due to perform a concert in Tokyo, but it would take a miracle to get tickets. The gothic appearances of the girls were quite unique. Kagome found them quite interesting as well as their music deep and calming…if you were calmed by metal and hard rock, that really wasn't hard rock or metal because of how depressing and sad their songs are. Hence the gothic looks.

Keres had red hair and wore it on top of her head; she looked the most vampiric of the whole group; she is the pianist and lead singer number one. Crestline is the drummer, the darkest of the whole group and wildest. Rica is the electric guitarist and the backup singer, original, but keeps it simple. Pike is the bass guitarist and also likes to keep things simple. Their CD, The Other Half Of Me, would make you think twice about judging someone or crying over your mistakes. Mostly, all of their stuff was appalling, that's why Kagome loved the group. They weren't afraid to say things about the populations of High School, the idiots that called themselves men, and all other things that would make Rica's mom scream.

A slap echoed through the almost empty waiting room. An angry voice sounded off.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Miroku!" Kagome located the startled woman and the cornered man. Both were wearing white coats, bearing an I.D. card with a picture of the owner on it, as well as the name. Kagome squinted at the name on the girl's card and it read **Sango Allah M.D. **that was the only thing readable from the distance she was reading at. Kagome's eyes scanned the male's coat for his I.D. and snickered when she heard the woman slap him again when he said something in a possible defense mechanism. Finding the small card she read it quickly: **Miroku Houshi M.D.** Well that makes sense, they both work together.

"Miss Higurashi, the doctor's ready for you." Kagome nodded at the nurse that had walked up to her and followed the woman to room 215. Nodding at Kagome the nurse walked back off, probably to scold the two people that had started to row as they walked off in the other direction. Kagome opened the door and sat down in one of the chairs, waiting…again, to get her physical and leave the place. Grabbing _Teen People_ magazine, she buried her nose in the thing.

"Higurashi, Kagome is it?" Kagome jumped about a foot in the air. The magazine dropped to the floor, Kagome didn't hear him… Him? She looked up just to make sure her speculations were true. Yes, they were. Dr. Taisho was male.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he said. She didn't hear him enter; it was the same one with dyed white hair and the amber colored contacts, or his real eyes, she realized, as she looked him over. But that can't be, he was slightly shorter, only an inch or two, but still shorter. As was his hair, it was to the middle of his back, the other's hair was tied back and was past his back.

"How's there are two of you?" She asked, perplexed. The doctor laughed.

"Was he talking with the receptionist?"

"Yes, but what does she have to do with it?"

"Oh, everything. Yura's been trying very hard to get my brother's attention for quite some time now." He chuckled some more and Kagome read his card: **Inuyasha Taisho M.D.** "I'm sure you want to get this physical over with now, huh?"

"But…but you can't be serious! You're a guy!" Kagome cried aloud, unable to restrain herself.

"And your point is?" Sounding a lot like Yura, that he is. "Let's start with filling out the form." He took a seat in front of her and grabbed his clipboard and a pen. "Okay, do you get out of breath during an exercise?"

"Does running count?"

"I take that as a 'no'. Do you feel faint during an activity?"

"Does looking at a hot guy count?" Inuyasha laughed joyfully.

"Another no then." And they went through the list, Kagome coming up with some snide remark to each question, in turn making Dr. Taisho laugh. It was, in Kagome's opinion, easier going through the questions with Inuyasha Taisho M.D. interrogating you.

"Okay, you're finished with that. Now, for the real examination." The doctor said, grabbing his stethoscope.

"Do you have to examine me?" Kagome asked, pleadingly not to let him, the questions were fine, but actually having him _touch_ her. The only man to touch her was her brother, and he didn't really count. And no matter how many attempts Hojo had made, he always came out short.

"It _is_ my job, Kagome." He said. And they proceeded with the physical. She had to bend over and he ran his hand up her spine, sending a tingling sensation though her body, making her feel a little more uncomfortable. She had to walk like a duck from one side of the room to the other. She had to lie down on the table and he poked her stomach a thousand times until he was satisfied that nothing was hurting her. After he did this she sat up, feeling slightly dizzy and off balanced.

"You passed, Kagome!" He said, signing off on the form. He walked her past the second waiting room, where Kagome heard Dr. Houshi, Dr. Allah, and the nurse quarreling in the hallway, to the exit, where Kagome could see and hear Dr. Taisho's brother was talking to a girl with the same silver hair and amber eyes, but shorter than the two males, about three inches shorter than herself. She read the I.D. on Inuyasha's brother first: **Sesshoumaru Taisho M.D.** She then took a look at the girl's I.D. card and wanted to cry. **Shiori Taisho M.D.**

Three! There's three Taisho's! Oh. My. God! How is it I didn't get examined by the female? Apparently what she was thinking was all over her face, and the eldest, she summarized being Sesshoumaru, was smirking arrogantly at her, like he knew more about her than she did. She strode out of the building with as much posture that she could muster and got in her metallic blue Corvette. She just sat there for a few minutes, regulating her breathing, getting her blushing face to turn back to its normal state. That look Dr. Sesshoumaru Taisho had given her… Shaking her head she started her car and drove home with the papers safely in her glove box.

* * *

A/N: So, whaddya think? It gets better, this was more of the light-heartedness of the story. Promise it gets more dramatic, angsty, and tragic-somewhat. I don't try for tragic, but this one, it just begged. And for some of you, if you haven't figured it out yet, this is all in modern times...and other information will fall into place as the story progresses. I will be keeping a listof notes as we go on, just so ya'll don't forget what's going on.

Read and Review please! I take flames too.


	2. What Happens If

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I loved them.

Q&A: shirokuro86 well, I didn't let Shiori because Inuyasha's somewhat of a nuiscence in this story and your answer to your second question gets answered in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters-because if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions or this stupid disclaimer.

Chapter 2: What Happens If…

September 1, 2005

First day of school

"Eri! Yuka! Aiyumi!" Kagome called, getting out of the blue Corvette, meeting her friends for what seemed to be eternity since they last were together, which was an inflated exaggeration due to the fact of seeing each other Saturday of last week. They walked up to the High School together, arms hooked with the one to the left or right of them.

"So, Kagome, explain again how torturous your physical was?" Aiyumi asked ready to refresh her memory on the horrific event.

"You know the story like the back of your hands already! Why repeat it, only to have you contradicting me on some fact or detail I forgot." Eri and Yuka, who had nothing to do with the conversation, were rolling with laughter.

"For real," Yuka appeared from a wave of giggles, only to be washed over by them again.

"So you said there are three doctors that are 'related' or do you even know if the female physician was related to the other two?" Aiyumi asked, seething not getting her way the one way she wanted to.

"I have no clue as to whether the girl's his sister or cousin or aunt, I just know that silver-white hair and amber eyes isn't a normal distinguishing feature, and it would have to be a family thing if three people with the same last name have that look." Aiyumi nodded complacently, though, not completely contented with the little information that was given. Kagome however, couldn't care less how much more she knew about the three medical advisors. The way the oldest had looked at her. It was unnerving to see someone actually look at her like that. It was rather scary to see that facial expression.

"… Look out!" Eri cried out.

"Huh-what?" Kagome asked, right before she collided hard with one of the many poles that were in the front of the High School building. She feel back ungracefully, hitting her head on the concrete as well. She experienced instantaneous pain. She curled up into a ball, holding her head in her hands, rocking herself to keep from crying. People were screaming and she heard Aiyumi exclaim that she was bleeding. She had felt the sticky substance trickling from the wound on her forehead, and the blood oozing from the gash on the back of her head. She scraped her arm on the rough surface, adding to the blood that was already spilt.

She felt sick and faint. She thought she was loosing too much blood, and no one was bothering to help. Can't they see I'm in pain? Pain…she was becoming less aware of her body as well as the pain. She felt strong arms encircle the balled form of her body, feeling her being, being moved. To where, she had no idea. Hopefully she was being taken to the hospital.

She heard sirens as she was rushed to the hospital. She open her eyes lazily, and the figures of three people looking worriedly down at her. She realized she was on a stretcher. The fuzzy outlines of the three people cleared and she recognized all three, she had only met one of the three though.

"I'm beginning to think you have a fondness for doctors, Miss Kagome." Inuyasha said to her. She noticed he had no blood on him. So you weren't the one to pick me up.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay. Once we're able to see the severity of your cuts, we'll get you fixed up in no time." Shiori smiled down at her as they drove off to the Tokyo Family Care center. She didn't have blood on her either. You didn't help me up either, Dr. Shiori Taisho.

"If she was paying consideration in the first place, she wouldn't have established an injury." She looked to her right and saw the eldest and crudest of the three Taisho's.

"It was you I was contemplating." She spoke coolly to him, not feeling rash or bold in the slightest from the remark.

"Oh really now, Sesshoumaru," Shiori chided him.

"I did nothing, Shiori." Kagome looked at the façade and his clothes. Unlike the girl's and his brother's clothing, which were spotless white, Sesshoumaru's had smears of red across his chest. "All I did was take her here." How thoughtful of the most conceited person here to be selfless, she thought dryly. Yeah right, I bet if he weren't an M.D. he wouldn't have even thought to help me. She growled inwardly at her and her school's stupidity.

"Sesshoumaru, you could be a bit nicer." Shiori Taisho told her brother.

"If I were kinder, you'd have thought you died and gone to Heaven. Think a bit more realistically." Inuyasha scoffed at his brother's remark.

"Shiori, leave the ass alone. He's never going to change, so let him alone already." Kagome didn't say anything. It was apparent that the family had issues with one another. She didn't want her head to start hurting worse than it already did.

"We're here, Miss Kagome," Inuyasha spoke not looking at her. She felt woozy, but only a little. She blamed the car ride. Sesshoumaru, Shiori, and Inuyasha along with some others, helped her out and took her to a room. Shiori kept her brothers outside as she sat Kagome up gingerly.

"I take it you don't get along with your brothers a lot, do you?" Kagome questioned Dr. Shiori Taisho.

"We don't see eye to eye if that's what you mean." Shiori put on some latex gloves and began examining Kagome's bleeding head. "So what were you thinking about when you crashed into that pole?"

"Hmm, let's see," Kagome started in mocking tone. "I was thinking about your brother, as I had already said."

"Why were you thinking about Sesshoumaru though? I thought you were joking." Shiori was sitting down as she said this. "Oh, and your cuts aren't too serious, just a couple of stitches and you'll be fine." She stood up and rummaged around in a drawer to the left of the sink in the room.

"Why was I thinking about Sesshoumaru? Because of the way he looked at me, a week ago when I was here." Shiori laughed.

"Ok, hold still, this might sting a little." She stuck a needle full of some numbing medicine carefully behind her ear. She withdrew the needle and threw it into the trash bin. "I remember your startled face. I didn't realize that Sesshoumaru actually acknowledged you."

"Twice."

"What?" Shiori exclaimed. "What do you mean twice?"

"He acknowledged me twice, Dr. Taisho."

"You can call me and my brothers by our names, Kagome."

"Thank you, Shiori." Shiori nodded and walked out of the room. Both brothers were there, but Shiori walked on. Inuyasha entered the room when Shiori turned the corner though.

"What were you talking about with her?" Inuyasha asked, as if accusatory.

"Nothing, honestly. Why?" Kagome asked she couldn't feel a thing. Her head felt normal thanks to the painkiller.

"I was…just curious." Inuyasha looked away from her as if trying to advert his gaze from a gruesome sight. Kagome knew she didn't look terribly horrid at the moment. He turned away, as if to leave, but Kagome voiced aloud her question.

"Do you always seem on edge?" Inuyasha looked at her quizzically. He scoffed at her.

"I am not on edge, Kagome." He strode out of the room to be replaced by Shiori again. This time though, Shiori had some stitching supplies. She was not smiling.

"Why was he in here?" Shiori asked Kagome, a slightly dark look played across her facials.

"He was curious?" Kagome said unsure of what he said as his true reason.

"That's truly original," Shiori said snidely. Whoa, they strictly don't care for the other. "I swear, all he does is want to cause problems… If I could I would… Oh he is so infuriating!" Shiori was muttering to herself. Kagome didn't say anything to her while she stitched her up. After the last one was tied, Shiori smiled kindly to Kagome and told her she could leave.

"Thank you, Shiori. I hope to see you outside of the hospital and when I'm not injured." Kagome said laughing and Shiori joined in, Shiori leading the way to the doors.

As Kagome waved goodbye and went to leave something particular happened. It was strange because Kagome had never felt as if she was being pulled two ways. She wanted to go outside of the doors, but as if an invisible thread and latched onto her and wouldn't let her go. She twisted around and saw, but no, that couldn't be…could it? She shook her head as if to say that Sesshoumaru wasn't watching her. That she was seeing things; he would never busy himself with trying to look at her. He was far grander than her. Why would he even bother?

However, none of that changed the fact that he was there, watching her. She looked around at the spot he was, but he wasn't there. He wasn't there to begin with Kagome, she told herself, just go outside and get the next bus to the school. She sighed and strode out with a high mind, forgetting what had happened in there. She just never wanted to go back into that hospital. She had the uneasiest feeling about the place, like the people were hiding something. The siblings' rivalry pulled her in opposite directions, Shiori being the first she'd come to if she had a problem. Though, she feared that something else was happening there. To go with her theory, she thought about a front.

She had read the book Black Mirror; she remembered everything from the book. The book showed her that she needed to open up more, that's how she came about her three best friends. Eri, Yuka, and Aiyumi, all of them her friends since sixth grade. She shook her head again, destroying the 'bad memory' path. She sat on the bus as it rattled along down the highway as she waited for it to come close to the school.

Back at the hospital

Shiori followed her way through the maze that was the Tokyo Family Care center. She was angry, no, what she felt at Inuyasha was more than anger. She was completely pissed off at him. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had never gotten along, that was one thing that she hated about them. She cared for both of her brothers, but she liked Sesshoumaru more for his lack of idiocy and immaturity. She liked Inuyasha more for his lack of being a prick and an ass. She took several deep breaths and sat down in a chair in the lounge.

"Hey Shiori," it was Sango. Shiori didn't even have to open her eyes to know that kind voice. Sango had been Shiori's best friends since Sango had moved to Tokyo from Arabia. Crazily enough, her other friend that she had known practically all her life, just couldn't keep his hands to himself when A certain Sango Allah was in the room. She was happy that Miroku and Sango going out with each other. They were perfect for one another.

"Hi Sango. Talked with Miroku lately?" She asked with her eyes still closed.

"No, but if the guy doesn't learn some self control he might wined up with a broken arm." Shiori laughed.

"You know Miroku, Sango, he loves you."

"It would be nice if he didn't have to grope me to get the point across."

"I know, I do too, but there's nothing you can do about that. He's just…"

"A pervert."

"No, Sango, he's just being Miroku. You wouldn't want him to be like one of my brothers would you?" Sango looked at Shiori. Shiori never spoke about her brothers' love lives to anyone.

"No, Shiori…why did you bring them up anyway?" Shiori looked at her friend, eyes wanting to cry, but no tear falling.

"It's Inuyasha, he's…oh!" Shiori exclaimed to Sango.

"What's he done now?" Sango asked softly.

"You know Inuyasha's pissed at Dad about not getting to run the ring and all of that."

"Yes, I know Shiori, go on."

"And you remember that girl that dressed awkwardly for just getting a physical last week don't you?"

"Yeah, go on," Sango prompted again.

"Well it seems…that Inuyasha is trying to…" Shiori didn't know how to explain it. She paused for a moment to think. "It's like he doesn't want Sesshoumaru to ever do anything outside of work. Inuyasha just is trying to remove the girl from Sesshoumaru's sights." Sango groaned loudly and explicitly.

"Inuyasha's such a jerk sometimes. But why is he trying to keep the girl out of Sesshoumaru's sights?" Sango questioned, leaning forward in her chair.

"I spoke with the girl, Kagome, and she said that Sesshoumaru had actually looked at her twice in a strange, accusatorial stare. You know he only does that when he's intimidating someone, or he's truly interested." Sango nodded and sat back.

"So you think Sesshoumaru's interested in," the door to the lounge open and Sesshoumaru strode in with his façade and stiff demeanor.

"Shiori, come with me." It was not a state of whether or not she had an option, he gave her an order and it was in her best interest to follow him wherever. She waved goodbye to Sango and followed her eldest brother out of the lounge.

"What were you talking to her about me for?" Sesshoumaru said, anger pouring into his aura. Shiori stayed as calm as she could. She had to answer truthfully, if not, Sesshoumaru was prone to violence. Even if he was a doctor, it was just an added bonus to his façade that he never lets down.

"Because I was, am, worried about you. You never have seen the other side of the world."

"I have too, Shiori. Do not speak that of which you do not know." Sesshoumaru spoke coldly to his little sister.

"I do know, Sesshoumaru! I am not the naïve, innocent little girl that you knew a long time ago. I know what you do now. I know the truth to your lies. I know everything." Shiori stopped and Sesshoumaru studied her. He didn't think anyone could be like his sister. She could not know though, but she wasn't the same as she was a few years ago. She would've found out eventually even if she was the same naïve, innocent little girl.

"What do you know," he stated in his monotone voice.

"Everything. I know what you do. You know pleasure, but nothing of love. I know that you're curious about it too. You just don't know how to cope with your feelings too well."

"Feelings… What?"

"You know, feelings, those little fragile things that get hurt." Sesshoumaru smiled at his youngest sibling.

"You are your mother, Shiori." Shiori watched her brother walk away. It was going to take more than curiosity to get Sesshoumaru to admit who he is to himself.

It was going to take Kagome.

* * *

A/N: I know, just a little confusing, answers come in later chapters (such as the next one). I will keep tabs for you all so that we can remember what's happening.

Read and Review, I will accept flames because I know I am not the best author here on this site.


	3. A Way Around

Disclaimer: I hate doing this-I DO NOT, I repeat, **_DO NOT_**, own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is Rumiko Takahashi's work. (unfortunetly it's not up for sale -.-)

* * *

Chapter 3: A Way Around…

November 5, 2005

Heading for the hospital

Today, Kagome took it easy; she was getting her stitches out before her athletics period. She hadn't had to participate in it because of her stitches, which made her angry because she couldn't play volleyball. Why do things like this happen to happen to me? The bell rang signaling the end of first period and she gathered her things, not in a rush to leave.

"Kagome!" She groaned softly into her hands. Hojo had always found some excuse to follow her. Her friends were of no support for her feelings only being a mild niceness to Hojo. They all wanted her to date him, but she persisted in making excuses that she couldn't because she had to baby sit her little brother.

"Kagome, how about you and I go to the movies tonight?" He looked at her pleadingly. One of the best looking guys, yet one of the stupid ones. She took a quick analysis of the situation. She sighed; thank heavens that Eri, Yuka, and Aiyumi weren't around.

"Hojo," she said calmly, "why don't you go to the movies tonight." Hojo looked at her, uncertain of what she meant. An exasperated sigh left her delicate lips.

"You sigh a lot, Kagome. However, are you going to the movies with me? There's a great film playing." She patted his shoulder.

"Hojo," she stated calmly. "You can go to the movies. I'm not. I don't care what fantasy you're playing in your mind, or planning. You and I will never be. We have never been. I need someone who actually fills the position without the clinginess. And no, you can't change." She side-stepped him and continued down her path to the front doors. She had burned him in front of a passing group of girls, and she took savage pleasure in shooting down his hopes. She was never going to be with the guy. He was too clingy, a stalker who wasn't subtle. She thought back to Sesshoumaru, remembering to stop before ongoing her steps. Her dream state had caught up with her.

His silver-white hair, the way it cascaded down his bare shoulders. Defined arms held her down firmly, yet gently. Safe in his grasp, no one could touch her. Kagome's lips, supple and subtle, agape with happiness while a rosy blush forming across her cheeks as he kissed her exposed neck. His palms lie delicately on her reddening cheeks, his sinuous fingers under her ears. Kagome's eyes dancing with unspoken praise, Sesshoumaru's eyes a light with a burning passion with only their clothes getting in the way. Their only barrier, though they could easily be disposed of.

She woke from her state of dreams when her mother waved her hand in front of her face. Blinking several times to get the filmy strip covering her eyes to go away, she smiled toothily.

"Kagome, dear, we must be off." She nodded unable to banish the thoughts of the doctor from her thoughts. Not one single word had passed between them, and yet, Kagome wanted to feel his hot breath on her skin. She wanted to speak his name softly in the night, and for him to whisper hers. She followed her mother blindly, opening the car door, stepping inside, sitting down, and shutting the door all in a light-hearted movement.

"Who's the boy dear? You look ever so flustered."

"There's no one, Mom. I… Can we go already?" Her mom nodded and did not press the issue. She turned the radio on and Kagome lost herself in the music. She quietly rested her head on her face up palm, elbow leaning on the arm rest. Her eyes placidly closed, her ears ringing with the soft music.

"Kagome," his strong mellow voice spoke.

"Yes," she answered, her chest moved up and down with every ragged breath she took.

"Look into my eyes." She did. She wanted to feel his lips once more. Anywhere on her body, she didn't care where as long as they were connected with her skin.

"Can you see through me, can you see me?" He asked calmly; hold her wrists down, above her head. Her black tresses spilled out underneath her head. His silver mane poured over his broad shoulders, covering his collarbone. She looked deep into his soul through his eyes. She could she nothing that meant her harm. She could see no lies that he had spoken to her. No detection of anything except who he was. Her love, that's what she saw.

"I see you." Her voice sounded distant, and her mother smiled as she heard her daughter speak those words aloud.

"Kagome, we're here. You can wake." Her mother stopped the car and shuffled her daughter through the pesky, annoying, and noisy, sliding doors. Kagome mentally cursed them for being so loud. Sitting down in a chair while her mother went up to the receptionist, the older woman this time around, Kagome sat in the comfiest looking waiting room chair. The tiny drone of the television becoming a soft hum of wings beating in her ears, the perfumed room becoming muskier, and her eyes shutting closed, feeling the same strong arms holding her softly. She smiled lightly as she dreamt, unaware of those around her.

She felt warm and at ease due to the dreams of him. A sin she committed, yet only in her dreams. No one could convict her of anything if they could be in her dreams. She wouldn't have to worry because she knew, now more than ever, that when she slept, he would be holding her in her sleep. Yes she would be disappointed by the time she woke, but anything was better than nothing.

"Higurashi, Kagome?" The nurse said and Kagome's mom shook her awake. Kagome woke instantly. It wasn't that she was tired; she just liked seeing him like that. When she walked up to the nurse, she noticed that she was not a nurse, but a doctor, Dr. Sango to be exact.

"Just follow me, Miss Kagome. I'll get one of them to come clean you up." Sango said, grinning like a fox.

"Uh…thank you, I think." Sango laughed.

"It's all right. I usually don't take patients to the rooms they are assigned so excuse me for being just a tad bit rude." Then out of nowhere, this guy just flies at Sango, who immediately takes several steps back. Kagome didn't fall being almost trampled because Sango had grabbed her wrist swiftly before moving.

"Miroku! How many _times _do I have to tell you **not** to do that?" Sango's voice was patient yet exasperated with the doctor that lay sprawled on the floor.

"I apologize for my _colleague's_," she said the word with an evil glare, "stupidity. Let's keep going. Miroku, you are going to be getting the worst scolding for that."

"Well," Kagome thought aloud, "I don't think he heard you due to the concussion you just gave him."

"Ah well, don't care. The guy's been on my case since I transferred here from…" she trailed off, not finishing her sentence.

"Where were you transferred from?" Kagome asked instinctively. Sango opened a door after walking down two hallways.

"You sit, and I'll find you one of them to get those stitches out." Kagome looked at Sango; she didn't even offer a name-even though Kagome knew who she was. It was curious, completely curious. Why wouldn't she say her name? Why didn't Sango say where she was transferred from? She wanted to pace around the room, but she sat down. She did not let her dreams come to her because she was thinking deeply about the peculiar actions of the doctors here.

Inuyasha was rude and not someone who she found appealing, though he was funny, he would make a good friend to anyone. Shiori was a sweet, yet mature and aware woman who was quite connected to both of her brothers. She skipped Sesshoumaru; she already knew too well what she thought of him. Sango though, she was intimidated about something, whether it be where she was from or afraid to become conspicuous. Miroku, from what she could tell, was just obsessed with girls. She sighed when someone with long, silver hair and amber eyes entered the room. A fresh blush crossed her face. He didn't say anything to her about the blush; he just sat down in a chair. Kagome told herself to breathe, no matter how hot it got, she was going to breathe.

"I still haven't the faintest idea how you managed to do that," he whispered, softly touching the spot on her head. She breathed in deeply.

"I walked into a pole, you knew that." She was burning past her neck; the blush was going down her arms.

"Yet I still don't understand why you walked into it."

"You know that already too," she glared at him, despite her flushing deep red. He smirked at her, making her feel like she was set ablaze. He grabbed a pair of surgical scissors and snipped at one of her stitches, leaving five in its wake.

"I presume I do," he toyed with her. "You know, I tend to about a hundred people a day on average."

"Must you be like that?" He cut two more stitches out; the blue remains falling into his other hand.

"Like what? I am doing nothing wrong am I?" He grinned as she fidgeted uncomfortable. He cut two more off.

"No…" she trailed, blushing furiously.

"Good." He cut the solitary stitch. He set down the scissors and touched her cheek. She was timid and blushing ever since he entered the room. She looked at him and thought she heard him say. "Don't be afraid." However, when she blinked, his hand was off her cheek and he was walking out of the room. He didn't look at her, and she knew she could leave, but she stayed put. Allowing her blush to wash away, leaving her skin a light pink. She stood up and heard Sango's voice, no one was around to watch her, and so she permitted her curiosity to get the better of her.

"It almost slipped, I'm sorry!" Sango wailed in desperation, somewhere around the corner at the end of the broad hallway.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Father brought you over here to help manufacture the continuance of this ring. Next time, you won't be so fortunate as to escape punishment." It was Sesshoumaru's voice. It was cold and monotonous, malice dripping from each word like they were written in fresh blood. She didn't realize that he could also be so hurtful. However one sentence that he said had caught her attention, and brought her back to the fronting operation.

'Father brought you over here to help manufacture the continuance of this ring.' What ring? She thought as she walked back to her mother. She was confused. What ring would Sesshoumaru be talking about, the undercover mafia or some new mob team? She shook her head, walking in the direction she just came from, but she ran into something solid. She glanced up at the one she ran into. It was Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here?" He asked roughly taking hold of her shoulders. She turned her head away from him, ignoring his question. He shook her, his nails digging into her skin. She bit her bottom lip in pain.

"Answer me." His lips tickled her ear as did his breath. His voice was full of cold fury, making her shiver.

"I was…lost," she invented lamely. He was still holding her close to him, but violently gripped.

"Lost… Are you sure? Were you curious?" His voice didn't match his hold on her, soft and tempting. He held her so close to him, his body heat radiating off of him. Her arms felt terribly bruised; she gave into the luring tone.

"Yes," she whispered, her eyes looking into his amber eyes. They captivated her like swimming in a bowl of honey. Her breathing was a bit labored. His breath was on her neck, hot and pleasing.

"All right," his voice a small murmur, lips brushing against her neck's skin. She blushed, realizing the whole while she had been so close to him. He didn't let her go though, and she struggled against him. He held her tight though, unrelenting on his grip. It even grew tighter as she fought him. He pressed her closer into him. She resisted again, but to no avail. He didn't seem to feel her pathetic attempts to get out of his grasp.

"Stop fighting," his ensnaring voice made her shiver and whimper. He let go of one of her arms to press on the back of her ebony head. She obeyed him, she feared everything about him. Her captor didn't seem that violent when she watched him, but now…

"Inuyasha," the calm voice sent a warm shiver down her back and broke her out in a cold sweat. Why was he coming to investigate? She could handle herself, though not at the moment. She was glued to Inuyasha. She struggled against his loosened grip, and Inuyasha threw her off of him. She fell back, landing hard on her ass. Inuyasha stared at his brother, and his brother stared back.

"What gave you cause for that action?" Sesshoumaru growled at his brother.

"She over heard you yelling at Sango." A mischievous grin flashed on Inuyasha's mouth. "I thought I'd intercept her before she heard anymore." She turned her head at Sesshoumaru whose eyes had been on her for a brief second.

"You still did not have the authority."

"Yeah, and for someone taking over, you don't seem to keen on keeping it a secret," Inuyasha spat out.

"I distinguish the fact that you are sore about Father bequeathing me the 'company', but you have not the ability to attack a naïve, innocent, little girl." His words cut like she had swallowed the sharpest dagger ever made. She didn't seem to feel anymore, but hearing and seeing was all she felt. Small, quick footsteps rushed down the corridor, the youngest Taisho decided to join in. She glimpsed Kagome and ran to her side. Kagome did not say a word to her. She couldn't speak. The dagger-like words that filled her cut out her vocals.

"What did you say to this girl?" Shiori asked accusingly.

"Nothing whatsoever," both men said to their little sister.

"Then why does she look like she was just shot?" Neither said anything. Shiori pulled Kagome to her feet, forcing her to walk. Shiori stopped pushing Kagome down the hall.

With the brothers

"Dad's not going to be pleased with either of you," she called over her shoulder, grabbing Kagome's hand, leading her down the corridor into a lounge. Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru, ready to laugh.

"You fucked up," he snickered. Sesshoumaru hit him.

"How do you figure, Little Brother? I never fail in accomplishing a task."

"Yeah, well, girls like that, they aren't like Yura." Inuyasha was laughing at his brother's lack of a brain for that moment, and Miroku walked out from behind the corner of the corridor that Sesshoumaru had been scolding Sango moments before. "Besides, what you called her would have pissed even Yura off. Naïve, innocent, little girl, I ask you Sesshoumaru. Tactless words right there." Miroku was leaning against the wall now, looking directly at Sesshoumaru, a serious look on his face.

"You should talk, monk," Sesshoumaru ground out, glaring at him. "You grope Sango like she's the last woman on Earth."

"In my eyes, she is," he said, smiling mischievously. "By the way, why do you all insist on calling me 'monk'? I wasn't raised by them." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru, next time you see Yura you should call her that and see what she says to you. Unlike Miss Sweet and Innocent Kagome, you'd probably be sporting a black eye and stinging ears from all the names she calls you." Sesshoumaru walked down the corner he and Miroku emerged from. Were his words that horrible? He shook his head. No, they weren't horrible. He strode down the corridor with his head held high.

With Shiori and Kagome

"What happened, Kagome?" Kagome shook her head eyes closed, replaying Sesshoumaru's words. "C'mon, I know one of them said something they shouldn't have." Taking in breaths, Kagome nodded. Shiori groaned impatiently.

"All right, Kagome. I can't do anything unless I know who said it." Kagome mumbled something, but it was unclear to Shiori. Kagome felt her throat constrict painfully. "Yes?" Shiori urged softly.

"Sesshoumaru," she murmured so quiet, Shiori almost didn't catch it. Kagome's felt her eyes burn and her nose sting.

"What? I mean… It wasn't Inuyasha?" Kagome took in several breaths.

"Inuyasha too," Kagome answered in the same soft voice. It hurt bad to talk. Why was it affecting her so badly?

"Both?" Shiori asked, bewildered beyond belief. She rubbed her head. "What happened?" She asked again and Kagome was able to answer her this time.

"I overheard…Sango and…Sesshoumaru…talking to…each other. I turned around…Inuyasha grabbed me. Inuyasha pushed me…to the ground when…Sesshoumaru appeared. Sesshoumaru told…Inuyasha that he didn't…have the right to…attack _a naïve, innocent, little girl_," she spat the last words with distain, eyes watering. Shiori closed her eyes, indifferent to Inuyasha's actions…it were Sesshoumaru's words that she was alarmed by. She sighed heavily; he was drifting on a raft that wouldn't hold in rough waters. She would have to do something about that.

"Is that what he called you?" She asked apprehensive to the answer.

"Yes." Tears fell from beautiful brown eyes that seemed to shake with loneliness and hurt.

"You've been called that before haven't you?" Shiori was playing psychiatrist and Kagome playing the patient. Kagome nodded her head in reply.

"Who has called you that Kagome?" Shiori actually was a shrink once, but she decided she was better off working with her father and brothers. Kagome didn't answer. "Who called you those names Kagome?" Shiori pressed gently. Kagome stopped crying, a gleam of madness in her brown orbs.

"He's in prison." Shiori looked at her in confusion. "Dad's in prison."

* * *

A/N: OMG! CLIFFY! I've missed you so much! Yes, on of my dreaded cliff-hangers has dropped in on my beloved readers, reviewers, and flamers (not that I have recieved any...I'm giving people the chance to critisize me...and nothing's coming my way, not that I'm mad about that). THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! I'm glad I'm hooking people on this, lol.

**URGENT! Must read:**

Ok, I'm going to let everyone know RIGHT NOW: I have school Monday-Friday with basketball and track practice thruout the week, along with basketball games on Tuesday. Saturday and Sunday are my days off. I will try my best to update regularly, but I cannot make promises. Most of my updates will be on SaturdayandSunday. I expect to have another chapter up soon...hopefully you all will review.

Read and Review, Review, Review please! Flames ARE accepted.


	4. Things Go Wrong

Disclaimer: Don't Own-Go Away

Notes from previous chapters:

1. Sesshoumaru is a doctor

2. Kagome has had a bit of head trauma

3. Kagome's curious about the Taisho's work-thinks it's a front for what they're really doing

4. Kagome has a dad, and he's in prison

5. Kagome's getting a backbone and saying 'no' to Hojo

6. Kagome is hurt by the insult she recieved from Sesshoumaru

* * *

Chapter 4: Things Go Wrong…

December 5, 2005

School

"Kagome, are you sure you're all right?" Yuka helped her friend off of the ground.

"Yes, I'm sure…just a little shaken, that's all." Kagome looked at her three friends, surprised they actually were around her; their classes weren't the same as hers.

"This has been the third week you've done that. Don't you think you need to see the nurse?" She had been fainting for the past three weeks. It wasn't anything big. Nothing to large…she just needed to slow down a bit when she moved, even though her movements were already sloth-like.

"No, I don't need to see the nurse. I'm fine, honestly," she voiced the words with as much conviction as possible. Eri, Yuka, and Aiyumi gave her a look that said plainly, 'we don't believe you, but we trust what you're doing'. Kagome picked her books off of the tile floor and began walking to her next class. Though, her path was blocked by Hojo.

"Higurashi!" He called her over to him. She swerved to miss him, but was overrun by her 'friends'.

"Go and say hi, Kagome," Eri urged.

"Don't be rude," Aiyumi said, pushing Kagome over towards the boy.

"Hey…Hojo," she paused so she could properly curse him and her friends.

"Come with me to the movies tonight. It'll be fun." Kagome closed her eyes; the guy just didn't give up.

"Yes, the movies would be fun. Being with you wouldn't. Later Hojo," she side-stepped him and walked into her math class. She hated the teacher, but he was better than Hojo-even when rejection was shoved in his face-the Relentless. She could already hear the repercussions of her friends and the comforting of Hojo to try again. Why were they trying to set her up with someone like him? He clearly isn't for me.

"Today students, we will be learning how to distinguish special triangles. 30-60-90 triangles and 45-45-90 triangles…" and he droned on and on. How did they do it? Kagome wondered as her neighbor wrote down the notes in her little journal. Her scrawl wasn't perfect, but she had all of the numbers coming together perfectly, like it actually worked. She had even written down notes that weren't on the board, like 'x square roots of 3 is always corresponding the 60 degree angle'. She actually stared at the work she was doing. Maybe she can tutor me on this crap the school's making us learn.

"Have a good day," he said, and Kagome who had been zoning the whole class leapt in surprise when the bell rang signaling the end of the period. She gathered her books and walked out of the room.

"Miss Higurashi, may I have a word?" The teacher sat at his desk, hands folded neatly.

"Uh, sure," she said offhandedly. This is about my grades isn't it? She dreaded the lecture.

"You are at risk of failing this class if you don't show improvement. I'm sorry, but even with extra credit; your test scores are quite poor. I hope you straighten it all out. I believe that you can pull a low B if you really work." She nodded, indicating that she understood perfectly. Math was never her best subject, maybe she could get the red-head sitting next to her to help. What was her name? Ayame…yeah, that was it. Kagome could see the flaming red hair as she exited the classroom; she was walking slowly for someone of her stature.

"Hey, Ayame," Kagome called, she looked up at her and waved her over.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked conversationally.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you could…um, tutor me on this triangle stuff. I need to get a good grade," she was cut off though.

"I was waiting for you to ask. Kagome, I'd be glad to help you. If you don't understand something you can always ask me. I know, I have some bad days, and those days you can still ask…I just apologize in advance that I might be a bit short with you." Ayame smiled at her.

"Thanks, during tutorials then?" Ayame shook her head. She tore off a piece of paper and pulled out a pen. She jotted her number down in the not-so-perfect yet legible hand-writing. Kagome took it and noticed it was the same area code as hers, then remembered that someone lived across the street from her with that same address.

"Hey, I knew someone," she was yet again cut off.

"With the same number, yeah, I know, my brother, Shippo right?" Kagome nodded. "Yeah, he was all 'Oh, Sis! She's so nice, you should talk to her!'"

"I was amazed that a three year-old knew his address and phone number already."

"I knew it when I was two, but yeah. You get the idea. You can come over and we can work like that if you'd like."

"Or vice-versa sounds great. Thanks, Ayame."

"No problem." Ayame waved at Kagome and Kagome waved back, glad to have gotten that over with. What period was it? She asked herself mentally. She didn't know where she was supposed to go…she kind of forgot. Someone then came over the intercom.

"Would all of the students please join us in the gym for the assembly," Koga's voice was strong and completely loud. Annoying really, between him and Hojo, she had a time trying to get it through both of their heads that she would never be with them. She passed by the office and Koga came out, grabbing her by the arm.

"Hey, babe, wanna sit with me during the assembly."

"Uh," she didn't give an answer but he just led her towards the doors to the gym.

"Ok, we're gonna sit together." She groaned, but he just wouldn't let 'no' be the answer.

"Fine," she said, sitting herself gracefully in-between some girl with black hair and deep red eyes and Koga. The principal stood talking to two people, two very familiar people. How is it I can't seem to get away from them? She questioned herself.

"Listen students, three of the MDs at the local hospital decided to come here to help us out during this time of year. Flu season as you all know. Seeing as the nurse had to go home to tend to her kids, we must ask you all to act accordingly as we call your names for your shots." The principal had a drone that, instead of making people listen, made people less attentive than ever.

"Now really, stop all of this talking. You may go back to your classes until we call you name." Kagome watched Koga roll his eyes and stand up.

"Later doll face, got to be going." He winked and was out of the gym before anyone had really begun to move. Kagome stood, thinking about the principal saying there were three doctors. Where was Sesshoumaru?

The doctors

"Why are we here again?" Inuyasha whined for the millionth time to his sister.

"Because, seeing as we _are_ the local hospital, we have to be here during this time. You of all people should know that by now. You've been a doctor longer than I have."

"Because I'm a hell of a lot older than you," he countered.

"Oh, well, whatever, Inuyasha, you are so irresponsible." Shiori stretched her small arms to the ceiling of the gym and yawned widely. She brushed her silver-white hair behind her and sat down.

"Is it over yet?" Inuyasha said after about ten minutes of silence.

"Nope, just beginning," Shiori smiled. Sure enough, a voice came over the loud-speaker and said:

"Would Babs Abby, Walter Ace, and… What the hell? I'm not taking any shots!" Both Inuyasha and Shiori laughed at the announcer's reaction. Strangely enough, Sesshoumaru grinned a bit.

"You ok, Brother?" Shiori asked.

"Fine, I'm the one going to be giving him the shot though." And so it went on. The whole day, except for the lunch break, they called who they were giving the shots to. They had gotten to the 'G's when they left for lunch. The funny thing, well the thing Shiori was laughing about, was that the majority of girls that they had given shots to had asked both of them on dates.

"If you two had said yes to all of them," Shiori started, "you'd be booked with appointments until next year this time."

"Shut up, Shiori. I swear, next year Miroku's," Shiori stepped in.

"Oh, no, no he isn't. Do you realize how much damage he could do?" Sesshoumaru nodded. An hour later, they came back to the school, they started work again. The painstakingly slow task seemed to take even longer for Sesshoumaru.

"…Kagome Higurashi…" instantly Sesshoumaru sat up straighter. The other two names came in, and were automatically treated. What was taking Kagome so long? Sesshoumaru looked at Shiori.

"I'm going to stretch my legs," Sesshoumaru said, standing up and leaving the gym. He knew the others would have followed had it not been for six more students being called out of their classes. He looked down the halls, where would she be… He wandered around the left hallway, which led to another maze of hallways. He took the left, then he turn right, dead end road with no Kagome in sight. He back tracked, and took a left. He took another right, dead end. He turned around and went straight, another dead end. Where was she?

He went back to the beginning, which really wasn't the beginning, and took the straight path. He turned left, snaked right, opened the double doors at the end of the corridor. It had been a while since he had been gone. Maybe thirty minutes. He jogged a bit; his foot falls soft, making no sound, on the tiled ground. He took another left, and went straight for some time. He wasn't going to say he was lost, because he had yet to find a dead end.

Sesshoumaru followed the flock of students leaving their classrooms after the bell had rung. An hour had passed by now, and still he didn't find Kagome. He passed the office, after finding his way back with the help of the students. He didn't ask any of the students if they knew where Kagome was. It would be a bit suspicious. He entered the office, and saw that both principal and secretary away from their desks. He twiddled the mouse to the computer and the screen had who all attended what classes. He typed in Kagome's name and another screen popped up.

All of her classes, the room numbers, and what period she had them was on the screen. Sesshoumaru thanked the heavens that it was that easy to find all of her classes. He quickly printed it off and closed out of the window. There were a lot of papers on the secretary's desk, and the drawers were wide open. Papers were sticking out of files, recklessly filtered through. Like the secretary had a time trying to find someone's name, or information and hadn't filed everything back into its original spot. Sesshoumaru looked carefully at the scattered papers on the desk. There were folders too. The folders were from the 'H' files he guessed, reading the names of each student the folders contained information about. Each folder also had a recent picture of the student.

The printer finished its task, but Sesshoumaru didn't realize it, intent on looking at the papers. He saw something peculiar when reading the names,

Kagome's wasn't anywhere in there. He looked at the papers that were strewn across the desk, they were hers, he realized. They were unimportant findings for the person who had taken Kagome's folder. Her picture was even shredded. Why would someone do that? He heard footsteps coming.

Grabbing his paper, he exited the room, leaving everything exactly as it was before he had entered it. The footsteps were someone who he didn't think he would've seen. It wasn't Kagome, no, it was actually a student. It was a male student with brown hair and a kind of pale face. Hojo, if he remembered correctly. The boy looked at the paper, which Sesshoumaru knew he couldn't read from his distance away, then at Sesshoumaru himself. Fearful eyes, the boy had. His eyes looked as if he was just was caught red-handed in the act of something horrible. Sesshoumaru ignored him, and looked down at the paper; she was in her fifth period class when she was called out.

He walked further away from the boy, looking for Kagome. It had been an hour and a half by now. He read the paper and saw that it said room 282. He went over to a map and saw that there were two ways to leave that classroom. One way was forbidden to both students and teachers, but it was the closest to the gym than the other way. He followed the route that would lead him to the forbidden corridor. It was going to take him a while to get there though. He would have to dodge teachers and students that would lead him away from his destination.

He entered the maze of hallways, but this time armed with where he knew he was going. He had memorized the map, and he knew where he was. His thoughts were led astray however. She entered his thoughts like gas. It crept up on you and wouldn't go away until you stopped breathing. He had categorized how it had felt ever since he first saw her. He denied everything at first. He followed her secondly. He saw her naïve thirdly. He was going after her as his fourth act of change. It was odd for him to do this. But he could use the excuse he was a doctor and she still hadn't gotten her shot, and he could lie. He was a good liar…but was that really what he wanted to do to Kagome? He shook his head. No, he could. That was something that he wouldn't want to experience if she found out that he lied to her. She was smart enough to figure it out too.

He turned the hallway that was where Kagome should be. He saw her, but in the dim light of the corridor, he almost didn't. She was laying face down on the cold tiles, like she had just fallen. He knew better though. He lifted her petite form off of the offending ground and sat her against the wall. She didn't weigh much. He had to lift her up before. Her chest rose and fell softly, as if asleep. Her body was graceful and flowing for her height. Sesshoumaru picked her up again and carried her out of the dingy hallway. He didn't rush; he loved her body in his arms. Sesshoumaru stopped walking to watch her. Her eyes were still closed, despite the sudden stop.

He shook her softly. Her eyes didn't flicker open. Her breathing didn't change. He touched her cream skin with one of his long fingers. She still did not wake. He walked a little faster and realized that there were no classrooms in the corridor he was in. He was still in the forbidden corridor; he set her down against the wall again. This time he sat beside her. Two hours had now passed since he had left his brother and sister. The bell rang distantly. One florescent light shined unsteadily and ominously. It was the only light that was lit down the almost deserted hall.

"Kagome," he whispered her name softly, but she still did not wake. "Kagome," he said a little louder. She was still asleep. He put his mouth beside her ear and whispered her name again, his lips brushing it softly. However, his efforts were in vain for she wasn't stirring. He pulled her into his arms and waited for the halls to clear, he didn't want anyone to see him with Kagome. Accusations weren't what he needed right now.

He stood with her in his arms again, setting off in a brisk pace, heading for the gym. Hopefully his brother and sister were the only ones in there. He watched her unconscious form silence beautifully. She looked serene, as if lulled into quietness, but he knew something was more wrong than that. She had to have hurt herself somehow when she left her classroom. He glanced into the gym before entering. It was just Shiori and Inuyasha in there. He sighed relieved and opened the door. Inuyasha looked up, but Shiori was the first to speak.

"Sesshoumaru, where have you-oh my! Where did you find her? And why is she…" Shiori didn't finish her sentence, but she had run all the way to her oldest brother. Inuyasha sat in his chair though, attentive yet trying to look off-handedly interested, a feat he failed at miserably.

"Where I've been for two hours was looking for her. I retrieved her from this forbidden hallway outside of her fifth period class. She was like this when I found her." Shiori nodded.

"Inuyasha, hurry up and get over here," Shiori snapped at their brother. Inuyasha lazily stood up and walked over to them.

"What do you want me for?" He asked grumpily.

"To go tell the…no; never mind. **You** help Sesshoumaru, and **I'll** tell the principal we're done." Shiori rushed off in the direction of the office.

"So, what are we doing?" Inuyasha said stupidly.

"You aren't doing anything," Sesshoumaru hissed coldly to his brother, taking Kagome out of the gymnasium. Inuyasha followed like the idiot that he was. Sesshoumaru opened the side door to the four-door truck.

"Shiori's sitting back there with her," Sesshoumaru said, getting into the driver's seat. Inuyasha got in on the passenger side. Shiori came out of the school soon afterwards and got in the back with Kagome.

"I still don't get how you found her like this. She's comatose and has a little knot on her head."

"Thank you Shiori for the diagnosis. I just couldn't figure that out myself." The facetious remark sounded quite rude to Shiori.

"Listen, Sesshoumaru, I was just saying."

"I know, sorry, just a little edgy, that's all." They drove in silence to the hospital. Shiori and Inuyasha brought Kagome into a room. Sesshoumaru sat at his desk inside the hospital. He didn't know what was really going on. He felt as if put into a haze.

"Sesshoumaru," Shiori came in and sat down beside him. He didn't do anything to acknowledge that he knew she was in the room, but she knew he knew she was there.

"Someone's going to have to call her mom." Her voice was nice and soft, kind of like his mother's voice, but he knew it wasn't his mother's.

"I'm not doing it. You're better at doing that," he replied to his sister's unasked question.

"Ok, I will. However, you and I will make a deal. You will be the one mainly treating her. And no, you don't get an option, for you have already decided against calling her mom." Shiori you little devil, Sesshoumaru thought, smiling lightly.

"Thanks."

"No problem, you just needed the initiative push out of the door."

* * *

A/N: I know! So sorry for the late update, hope you like this chapter. And I'm sorry for the lame summing up of this chapter. It's the only way I could think to finish it though.

Read and Review-I take Flames too!


	5. Tell Me About It

A/N: Yeah I know, late, as always. At least it's updated. Love Ya'll who read and review!

Disclaimer: Don't Own-Go Away

Notes from previous chapters:

1. Sesshoumaru is a doctor

2. Kagome has had a bit of head trauma

3. Kagome's curious about the Taisho's work-thinks it's a front for what they're really doing

4. Kagome has a dad, and he's in prison

5. Kagome's getting a backbone and saying 'no' to Hojo

6. Kagome is hurt by the insult she recieved from Sesshoumaru

7. Kagome's in the hospital for for knocking her head on some tile floor

8. Hojo is 'caught' looking guilty outisde the trashed office

9. Sesshoumaru's getting a bit closer to Kagome (gradually)

10. Sesshoumaru's taking care of Kagome while she'sin the hospital

* * *

Chapter 5: Tell Me About It.

January 21, 2006

The Hospital

"Ouch," Kagome moaned, trying to move her hand to her throbbing head. Her eyes were out of focus, the room not coming into clarity. She sighed and closed her eyes. She had the strangest of dreams. She liked it, oh how she liked it. It was like some sort of romantic thing, a fling, more or less a whim of her imagination. She grinned like a fool. It was stupid of her to still like him when he called her that a month and a day ago, but she didn't care. She couldn't help herself but like him. She tried to remember what happened yesterday.

She had somehow tripped…but she had felt a bit of pressure on her back. It was the only corridor still under repair, so naturally no student or teacher was to go through that way. After she put up a good argument about how she had been fainting all over the place and it would be better if she took the shorter way, the teacher relented. She just closed the door when she felt something push on her back, and she lost her balance. She sighed, her memories foggy after that. But then she remembered the dream, a stupid look came over her again.

He was there; he took her into his arms and held her close to him, as if protecting her from something unseen. She heard him whispering her name to her. In the dream she giggled when his lips touched her ear softly. It had tickled, but she did nothing to brush away the feeling, loving every second of it. He let her go, and she let him go away from her. Something told her that he would come back. She felt herself being dragged away from him. She let them, he would come for her. Somehow, she knew he was coming back for her. She grinned lightly when she felt herself being laid down. The dark figures left her alone after that, and she noticed no one except him when he appeared.

She had felt his hair fall onto her face lightly. She remembered sub-consciously tucking his hair behind his ears. In the dream they were…pointed. She was shocked and accidentally scraped both of his cheeks with two of her fingernails, leaving two scars on each cheek. It scared her when he took one of her hands and had her trance a crescent moon on his forehead. Amazingly though, she wasn't completely frightened. She looked into his golden eyes, her breath catching in her throat. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. He let her hand go and it fell limply to her side. She felt him move closer to her, but the pain in her head increased, forcing her to wake.

By now, her hand had reached her forehead, rubbing it softly. She opened her eyes and was finally see the room she was in. White walls, white sheets on her bed, her hair seemed to have grown longer…Kagome looked at the room nervously. She noticed that there were plenty of things in here that she didn't really care to know what they were. She saw a magazine…the only magazine her mom would read, sitting abandoned on a chair. She heard the door to the room open and saw a woman walk in. It wasn't Mrs. Higurashi though. The woman shut the door, still not noticing Kagome awake. Kagome made a noise acutely to clearing her throat. The woman jumped, startled then gasped.

"Kagome, y-you're awake!" She had brown hair with brown eyes with coral pink eye shadow.

"I'm sorry," Kagome's voice was soft and barely audible. "Do I know you?"

"Yeah, kind of…we met a couple of months ago. You don't remember?" The woman looked sort of…well, Kagome couldn't place what the look on the woman's face was, but at any rate Kagome saw the I.D. card on her white coat. Sango…Sango…the name was familiar and then a flashback occurred to her, a woman slapping this guy on the cheek for touching her. Oh yes, Sango.

"Yes, I do. Sorry, but why am I here. I have school, you know. I have five more days until Christmas Break." Sango shook her head and Kagome looked at her puzzled.

"Not really, you've missed Christmas and New Year's. It's January." This news was unfathomable for Kagome. Seriously, that dream took forty-seven days? Kagome went to shake her head, but found the pain overwhelming. She resorted herself to a sigh.

"How come I was asleep so long?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well…" Sango debated, "you were comatose. You really had no choice in the matter. I seriously doubt that you could've stayed so long in that way just by cracking you head on tile."

"The dream was too good to wake up from," Kagome said absently forgetting that Sango was in the room. Sango didn't reply to this, even though she was curious about what Kagome had been dreaming about. She didn't press for answers. Sango looked out of the door's window and saw something that shocked her.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, trying to sit up straighter to get a better view.

"Uh…nothing, there's nothing…I thought I saw…well, never mind." Sango babbled uselessly; what had she seen. "I better be off now." She opened the door to leave.

"Wait, hold on Sango!" Kagome cried…then she covered her mouth with her hands. Sango looked at her. Kagome forgot that Sango didn't tell her, her name.

"I don't believe," Sango said softly, a menacing note in her tone of voice. The woman began to walk towards her.

"Look, I read your name off of," Kagome paused dramatically, watching a mane of silver hair silently enter the room. Kagome squeaked in fear and tried to feign sleep. However, that diabolical plan failed. She didn't hear a word being exchanged but she knew that one of them had left the room for the closing of the door. She opened one eye, praying that Sesshoumaru wasn't there. Unfortunately, he was.

"Welcome back to the conscious world, Miss Kagome." His drawl was enough to make her shiver, and she did. It was something that she hadn't expected when she woke up. It was embarrassing, not to mention mortifying, that the person that you had been dreaming about, just so happened to be around.

"Hi," she whispered inaudibly, but not for him. She looked away, focusing on anything but him. She really didn't want to talk to him, not after what he had called her. Naïve, innocent, little girl Kagome, that's what he compared her to. Didn't he know that it was experience that made the person, not age? But all the same, a blush crept into her cheeks making a nice, rosy complexion.

"Do you not like shots? Were you trying to get out of it?" He asked her, a bit skeptical. Immediately she went on the defensive.

"What do you care? You don't seem to be able to care," she hissed to the tile floor. She wasn't going to look at him no matter what. She'd rather deal with the sentimental, passionate Sesshoumaru in her dreams than the cold-hearted, stoical one in real life.

"I don't seem," Kagome just barely caught the words. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you're a stuck-up, cold-hearted bastard that's why, at least Inuyasha was a little bit gentle." The anger radiating off of him seemed enough and Kagome looked at him, forgetting she wasn't going to. A flicker of red appeared to form in his amber eyes, but maybe that was her imagination.

"So I'm a stuck-up, cold-hearted bastard am I? Then tell me, why are you here, in this hospital bed, being taken care of? If it hadn't have been for myself, you would still be inside that broken down hallway at your school." Kagome listened to this shocking news. "I was the one worried about your welfare when you didn't show up for about thirty minutes after they called your name. I was the one who found you. I was the one who brought you here. I was the one who took care of you, for the most part." He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "Now tell me, am I the person you thought I was?"

"You were just doing your job!" Kagome yelled, over-exerting her head a little. He scoffed, clearly pissed that she had figured that out. But of course, he thought savagely, she's smarter than the average girl. Despite what he did though, he remained unreadable to Kagome. What is he thinking about? God, why am I caring? I just want to get out of this hell hole and go on with my life. Kagome's thoughts plastered completely in her eyes, Sesshoumaru stopped his attack on himself and read Kagome like a book.

"You won't be leaving until we know exactly why you were out of it for so long."

"I cracked my head on the floor and fainted, end of story. I can go home," she said snidely.

"You think you're so clever don't you?" His voice was like ice, causing to Kagome to tremble with fear as he approached the bed. "You don't think that we've come up with that idea. You don't have a doubt in your mind that it wasn't dismissed. You know for a fact that you are alive and well enough to carry on with your daily routine." He wasn't a centimeter from the bed by now. She felt the heat rise over her entire body this time, her heart-rate increasing dangerously so she thought he could hear it. Well, if he didn't hear her heart, he was bound to hear the pulse-indicating machine. A cold smirk developed on his lips. Why couldn't that be a loving smile, why couldn't he like her the way she was, instead of shooting her down?

"Are you afraid?" He asked her, malice dripping like poison from his words.

"Very," Kagome breathed lightly, immune to what he was thinking about other than shear torture. Her eyes tried to move away from his intense stare, but they were glued to the demonic aura pulsating around them. The feeling was gone as soon as it had started though. He wasn't by her, his breathing labored. She looked at him questioningly. Did I do that? She questioned herself. No, I can't have, I don't have that type of power. That type of power only existed in books and movies. Not in real life. He stared at Kagome transfixed by something.

"What did you…do?" He asked simply, something that Kagome probably wouldn't have expected.

"I…I don't…know…" she said. She honestly hadn't a clue to what had happened, and then something caught his attention, his face drained of what little color he had. Without saying a word, the graceful celestial-like being crossed the room in two swift strides and seemingly flew out of the door. Kagome gaped openly watching what had happened in all that small amount of time.

"What do you mean…" voices called from the hallway.

"Are you sure about that?" An incredulous voice sounded.

"Let me see." This voice was separated from all, and it was not the voice of her 'examiner's', though it was quite akin. Another graceful humanoid man appeared to float in on his feet. She was almost shocked to see how much Sesshoumaru and this man looked alike. The long, silver-white hair, the golden amber eyes, the stiff margins of the face…somewhat lined from smiles and laughs. This man was the carefree version of his son. It had to be Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father.

He didn't say anything to her; he just checked her blood, looked at all the medical units reading their diagnosis, and stared contemplating something that remained hidden from view in any facial or body features. Just like Sesshoumaru always does, Kagome thought but she scolded herself for the 'light-heartedness' she made out of it. When the dad left the room was silent. Unless you counted the various machines whirring and tinkering in their merry little way, if you'd call it that. Kagome couldn't hear a word outside of her area, the people were either gone away from the outside of her door, or were talking normally, not loud enough for her to hear.

Sesshoumaru reentered, not looking at all pleased. Kagome nearly laughed from the expression worn on his face.

"Something funny?" He asked her menacingly, sending ice running though her.

"N-no…n-nothing what s-so ever," she stuttered trying to look as if she were stronger than most people who come face to face with this…person. Then she thought back to when he was harassing her mentality. "Look, I don't know what you're playing at, but whatever it is, forget it! You and I both know you don't want to be here, so why don't you just have somebody else…" Kagome trailed off due to the fierce look he was giving her.

"I can't give it away." Kagome flinched when he said 'it'.

"You know, I am a person," she said annoyed thoroughly.

"Of course and with that you happen to have a very witty side to you…" Sesshoumaru looked around the room uninterestedly. "Some would even be so bold to say that it's cheek." She stuck out her tongue at him. He was a foot from her face so fast; she'd have sworn no _human_ could've done that. Her tongue retracted immediately into her mouth. "That's exactly what I thought, Kagome. Now be a good," she stopped him.

"Don't _even_ start that with me again, I am not a girl!" Sesshoumaru looked at her curiously.

"Really now, well, if you're not a girl, and you can't possibly be a boy," he indicated certain areas of her body making her blush. Kagome flushed harder when she remembered her dreams that he had almost seen them… "What exactly are you?" Kagome flushed pink and adverted her gaze to the floor, whispering,

"You know what I meant." He smirked this time without the malevolent look to his features, not exactly like her dream Sesshoumaru, but close…peculiarly close. She noticed the smile before it left his face, but he said something that almost made her forgive him.

"You're not a child," and with his voice as smooth as velvet, Kagome couldn't believe that he could really sound like that in reality. His hand touched hers with a sweet sincerity about it, and she couldn't understand why she didn't want him to go. She looked into his eyes for some explanation as to what she was feeling, but found she couldn't hold his gaze…it was too…_intense_. He let go of her hand with a bit of reluctance. She was surprised to find herself unwilling to let go of his hand though. Something told her that the cool warmth was what she didn't want to release. She did let go though, and he left soon afterward.

It had been too soon. She didn't want anything to do with him, yet she wanted him to be around. She sighed and settled back into her sheets. This was completely unfair. What are they trying to test me on? I'm not sick…I feel…funny…

Kagome collapsed over the side of the hospital bed she was in.

Somewhere outside the Hospital

"Hojo, I commend you for a job well done."

"Uh…t-thank you, M-master," Hojo bowed to the back of the man he was serving.

"I know who she is now. Come along, boy, I might let you live…" Hojo trembled at the words, but did as he was told. It was going to be awkward seeing her in school. She probably saw him. He followed along in fear of his and Kagome's welfare. What have I done?

* * *

A/N: Updates will be coming faster for this chapter, it's summer and I have no work (insert some praising song here). I love you all! Thanks for all the reviews! 


End file.
